The New Guy
by farasapt
Summary: This is fan story I created not too long ago. This story is indeed created by me. If you haven't figure it out yet, this is based on the an American web series created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth Productions. I know this won't be read by people but that isn't important, I write this stories because it makes me happy and that is the only thing matters.
1. The Opening

The story begin as Ozpin announced a new student from Atlas will be joining the students at Beacon this morning. He order the students to assemble in the cafeteria in 5 minutes. As everyone assemble in the cafetaria, Ozpin sips a cup of coffee from a mug with the words 'I'm Good but not that Good". He then wave his left hand in a circular motion, making a signal for Glynda Goodwitch on his side to press a button on the tablet she's currently holding. Suddenly a blue hologram appear on the wall behind Ozpin. The students stand around those two adults, trying to figuring out what the big deal is.

"Yang, why are we here?" Blake ask Yang while rubbing her eyes. Yang yawn. "I don't know, Ruby instantly dragged all of us from the room" Yang yawn again. "Not all of us." Blake looked around for Weiss, but failed seeing her. Ruby turn around and looked both of them with a serious expression. "Guys, would you mind keeping it down. I'm trying to hear what Ozpin is saying about the new student" Ruby said. Blake put her right hand on Ruby shoulder and the left hand on her own forehead. "Ruby darling, it's just a new student. Who cares?" Blake said those words while Yang nodding her head behind her. "It's not just a new student Blake, didn't you hear that he's the one with the highest score in Atlas." said Ruby with excitement. "The only reason he didn't came here earlier was because he's on a mission protecting the royal family in Atlas." said Ruby. Yang push Blake aside and said "So the guy do missions before all of us...big deal. I know you are excited Ruby but didn't you had any sleep last night" "Sl..Sl..Sleep?" Ruby asked confusedly. "You didn't sleep last night didn't you" Yang asked her curiously. "How can you sleep when a hero is coming?" Ruby cheered.

Before Yang could have another word, Ozpin then said "Alright then. With all these introduction, why don't you come in". Ozpin turn around. The entrance of the stage doors open. Out came a figured, walking on the stage and he walk towards Ozpin and Glynda. He has snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. He wears a grey business suit with a black vest. And a smile that could make a horde of school girls tumble. Ozpin shakes his hand. The students around them all amazed how a single person could be so 'Perfect'. Ozpin then said "Students, meet ..."  
(your can name this character whatever you like. But for now, he's name is Nick Salazar. Yeah, he has a hispanic name but he isn't hispanic)

"Nick Salazar" Ozpin announced his name towards the student. Nick looked towards the other students and wink. All the girls started screaming with excitement while the guys get pretty annoyed. Nick started chucking silently before noticing Ruby behind her. Ruby was staring at Nick blankly.  
"Well, that's it for today assembly. You all can go to your classes now" Ozpin said. He turn around towards Nick. "You too Nick. Ask around for direction where the office is so you can get for your classes schedule." Ozpin said. He turn around and walk away. "Aren't you supposed to be showing me around the campus?" Nick asked. "I am, but how are you supposed to make friends if I'm around." said Ozpin. Nick look at Ozpin as he exited the area.

Nick get off from the stage and see a bunch of students walking toward a door on his south. They must be going to class Nick taught.


	2. The Meet Up

As Nick search the office he assigned by, Blake and Yang dragged an unresponding Ruby towards their History class. The two girls didn't know what happen to Ruby. She seems so energetic earlier this morning. While Yang and Blake talking to each other on how to handle Ruby, they accidentally bump into Weiss. The four girls fall clumsily onto the floor.

"Guys, would you mind looking where you walking" Weiss said those words while picking up the fallen fliers she dropped. She stares her friend for a while and then noticing Ruby expression. "Why is Ruby making that weird face?" Weiss ask her friends. "Oh, we met the new students today, he's hella cute" Yang said casually. "I must admit, he's personally leave a mark" Blake said. Weiss still picking up her fliers on the ground. "Come on you guys, we have bigger things to care about. The dance will be this Friday, and then the tournaments, the White Fang and Roman. There so many things to do" Weiss said those words quickly. "He is just a new student" Weiss finished collect the last flier, or so she thought. The last piece is just in front of her. "Speaking of things to do, where were you this morning?" Blake ask her. "I'm picking these fliers from Nora to send to the people of Vale" Weiss replied. As she was about to reach for the last flier, a foot happens to step on it.

"Oh sorry, my bad. I didn't notice where I was going" Nick said. He grab the flier he step and start to give it to Weiss. "I'm sorry that I step on it, I promises to pay it back" Nick said. As Nick was about to reach for his wallet, Weiss quickly said "It's okay, you didn't mean to. Beside, this flier is actually for everyone. You should kept it." Weiss said. "Oh..Okay, thanks" Nick said. Nick looks at Weiss' eyes and before saying "Hey, I would like to ask you for your help but what am I supposed to call you beside than...beautiful? "Nick said flirtatiously. Weiss didn't know what happen. She really hasn't be compliment about her looks before. She blush. Before Weiss could answer, Yang put her arm on Weiss' shoulder and shove her to the side gently. "Getting a little bit forward here, huh Nick? "Yang said while crossing her arms.

Nick then began to chuckle. "I'm sorry ladies, I was just being friendly" Nick said. Ruby then start to be conscious and realize that Nick was standing in front of her and her friends. Being the person Ruby is, she straight push aside her peers and ask Nick a question . Nick was surprised but manage to answer almost all of her question.

"Sorry to question you this but did you really fight all those white fangs to save the princess with your fist?" Ruby ask him. "Umm..this is random. Well yes." Nick said as he see the other three girl getting up from the ground after Ruby pushes them. "Really? Wow, that's pretty impressive to take a whole squadron all by youself" said Blake. "Thank you. " Nick said it as he's smile.

"I'm sorry to be the mature one here but we are seriously late for class" Yang tell them all. Nick try to figure out what is it he supposed to do before remembering it. "Right,...Would you guys know where the office is? I need some help" said Nick. "Straight this hallway and turn left" Yang told him.

"Thanks a lot" Nick thank them before walking towards the direction he been given. Weiss,Blake and Ruby stares at Nick walking away before Yang says "He's not the only one late.". With that being said, the girls rush their way towards their class.


	3. An Old Friend

"I told you that he's hella cute" Yang says to Weiss as the 2 girls and their friends walking towards class. "You not wrong" Weiss reply. "Did he really just call me beautiful back then?" Weiss turns around and walking backwards to ask her teammates. Ruby and Yang didn't answer. "He did say he's being friendly" Blake tells her. Weiss give a mean look at Blake for a sec. "Ah don't worry about it, we are all beautiful" Yang tries to cheer Weiss up. They continue walking. "Well that's reassuring" Weiss says with a frown on her face before turning around again. "We're here !" Ruby exclaimed. Her teammates cover their ears because they are getting used to Ruby yelling history since history is her favorite subject. Ruby pushes the door and enters the classroom with her team. It looks like class haven't begin yet. Before getting to their usually seats, they see Nora talks tirelessly to Ren as he reads his usually books while Pyrrha teaches Jaune about the creatures of grimm's weak points. When all the students have fill up the classroom, Bartholomew enters. The green hair professor enter so quickly that no one able to see him came through the door. The scent he leaves behind after he is seemingly 'gliding' across the room smells like green tea. As usual, he arrive to work with his trustful thermos.

"Students!" Bartholomew exclaim. "As you all know it, there's a new students arrive at this academy. I know it's the middle of the semester but he was given an exception." Bartholomew scan for Nick among the students but fail. "Where is he?" Bartholomew ask while still looking for him. The students look around at each other. Yang turn her face towards Blake. "I think maybe we supposed to show Nick to this class. He is in the same semester with us anyway" Yang says. "Didn't he say he was looking for the offices at?" Blake ask Ruby. Ruby think for a while and just realize something. "There is no office in Beacon" Ruby reply. Weiss face palm herself before saying "Good job Yang". Yang rubs the back of her head feeling embarrassed. "I see. Well maybe he's lost, again." Bartholomew say. He puts his thermos on the table and then slide to the other side of the classroom, surprising Velvet. "I would like to inform to you all that the test would be a week early, 2 days after the dance." Bartholomew say and then quickly cover both of his ears from his student's inevitable rant. "Awwwwwww!" the students all feel irritated. Bartholomew slides back to his desk while uncover his ears. "It was Ozpin that made the decision not mine" Bartholomew defend himself. "So I suggest all of you focus on what I'm about to teach so you would not fail." Bartholomew say and then sit at his desk after already finish writing the lessons on the board. Yang switch her seat with Weiss to sit beside Ruby and bump her gently. "Hey sis, are you going to the dance?" Yang ask Ruby while spinning the pencil she holding. "I don't know...I mean, dancing is not my thing." Ruby answer as she copying the notes on the board. "Well you know, I think there's a certain someone that's available. You know, to accompany you so you don't look like a dweeb." Yang tries to persuade her younger sister. "I can't stop being a dweeb when I want to, wait.." Ruby defend herself. Weiss then say "Of course you can" sarcastically. "Hey" Ruby offended by Weiss' comment on her. Blake chuckle quietly. "Besides, I think he's busy enough with something or has someone else in mind" Ruby say sadly.

Out from nowhere, an apple land on Weiss' head. "Ouch" Weiss squeak. Team RWBY turn around and see Nora holding her launch box staring at the fallen apple. "Sorry" "She didn't have breakfast this morning. You know Nora right? Always hyper ha ha" Pyrrha apologies for Nora behalf. "Weiss was about to yell at Nora but she then cool down. Weiss gives the apple to Pyrrha but then Pyrrha just throw the apple behind her, perfectly lands in Nora's lunch box (you can hear Nora cheer on the background while showing the apple to Ren). "Anyway, I can't help to hear you guys talking about a guy. Is he someone I know?" Pyrrha ask. "Wait. You didn't come to today's assembly?" Blake turn around and ask as she just finish writing Bartholomew's notes. "I was in the shower." Pyrrha reply. "That long?" Ruby question her answer. "I wake up late" Pyrrha finally answer truthfully (A flashback happen where Pyrrha and Jaune watch together at night a horror movie). "So? You going to tell me or not?" Pyrrha ask. "It's a new student, he's not even that interesting" Weiss say as she fold her arms. "It seems interesting when he call you beautiful" Yang pokes Weiss with her right shoulder. "Stop it" Weiss blush as she mad at Yang. "Do this romeo have a name?" Pyrrha ask Ruby. "It's Nick. Nick Salazar" Ruby respond. Pyrrha didn't talk for half a minute. Jaune who was writing Bartholomew's notes with all the other students realize that Pyrrha acting a bit strange. "Ummm, guys? Did you broke Pyrrha?" Jaune ask Team RWBY. Team RWBY shrug their shoulders simultaneously. Pyrrha begin to respond. She looks around and she all the people staring worried at her, including Bartholomew who's sitting on his chair while sipping her coffee. "Excuses me, I didn't realize I blank out" Pyrrha say. Ruby who was concern of her ask "What did just happen ?". "Uh, nothing nothing. Just something that's not important." Pyrrha answer. "Something tells me that you know Nick, like you have met him before" Yang tells Pyrrha. Pyrrha didn't answer. Yang stares at Pyrrha's eyes. The two girls keep staring at each other. "What is Yang doing?" Blake ask Ruby. "She's trying to get information from Pyrrha. Pyrrha might be a world-renowned fighter but Yang is a champion when it comes to this" Ruby inform Blake. Finally, Yang wins. "Ha, I win. Now tell me who is Nick is?" Yang demands Pyrrha some answers. Pyrrha answer "You know...an old friend"

(Finally done with this chapter. hOPE You EnjOy)


End file.
